1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing device, a display device and a non-transitory computer readable recording medium.
2. Description of the Background Art
Image processing devices such as MFPs are capable of editing image data generated by executing jobs after execution of the jobs. This known technique is introduced for example in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. JP 2009-230632 A (hereafter, document 1) and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. JP 2008-236539 A (hereafter, document 2).
It is assumed that there is a document including multiple pages, each of which having images printed on both sides, and a scan job for each side of the page of the document is executed. According to the known technique disclosed in document 1, after two scan jobs per one side page are executed, a group of odd pages and a group of even pages generated in response to two scan jobs are rearranged with a simple operation. As a result, a document file containing the image data of the first page to the last page in order of front to back is allowed to be created.
According to the known technique disclosed in document 2, a list of images generated by a scan job is displayed on an operational panel which is operable by a user by touching its screen after execution of the scan job, and an edit icon is displayed next to the list. When the user drags the image of the list to the edit icon, an edit processing corresponding to the edit icon to process the image selected by the user is started.
According to the known techniques disclosed in the respective documents 1 and 2, image data is processed or edited as intended by a user in response to edit operation by the user after execution of the scan job.
The above-described image processing device performs a variety of image processing including a background removal, a resolution conversion and a color conversion and generates image data to output during execution of a scan job, for example. The conventional image processing device does not allow a user to recognize how the image data changes in response to each image processing performed during execution of the job. One of reasons why the conventional image processing device does not allow the user to recognize how the image data changes is that the image processing is complete in a short time like few microseconds to few milliseconds when each image processing is performed by a hardware on the image processing device, for example. In general, the user checks the output image after execution of the job is totally complete, thereby recognizing whether or not the image as intended is output. If the image as intended is not output, the user is required to operate the operational panel to perform the edit processing on the output image separately from the image processing performed during execution of the job after execution of the job is complete as disclosed in the known technique in the aforementioned document 2, resulting in poor operation efficiency.
When the image as intended is not output by execution of the job, the user sometimes makes change in the settings of the image processing performed during execution of the job and gives an instruction on execution of the job to the image processing device again. For scan jobs, the user has to place again the document already read once on a scanner section and again give the instruction on the execution of the job, resulting in poor operation efficiency. Not only for the scan jobs, when the user tries to make change in the settings of the image processing performed during execution of the job, it is difficult for the user to see what settings of the processing of the variety of the image processing performed during execution of the job is required to be changed, resulting in poor operability.